


Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Fluff, Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme. Original prompt: Yusuf/Ezio. Something somewhat sweet, perhaps after hours at Assassin HQ.

Yusuf grins, and tries to catch his breath. They are standing on a rooftop in the Constantinople dusk, and Ezio is surprised they are both relatively unharmed. The most recent fight with the guards had turned rather nasty, and the day had been a long, hot blur of running and stabbing and God-knows-what-else.

"I'm impressed," Yusuf says. "They don't call you _Il Mente_ for nothing, do they?"

" _Il Mentore_ ," Ezio corrects, half-heartedly. Yusuf's mangled Italian is actually quite endearing, in an irritating kind of way.

"Oh?" Yusuf shakes his head, still smiling. "Italian gibberish. I especially liked how you used that poisoned bomb to kill those Templars. I've never seen anybody act quite so... strangely. What did you put in it again?"

"I don't know. I couldn't remember which packet contained which ingredient. The labels did nothing to help, what with the Arabic gibberish." Ezio shrugs. The two men are standing close. Contantinople gets colder as the sun falls beneath the horizon.

"Turkish, not Arabic, I think you'll find." Yusuf gives him a joking elbow in the ribs, his breath warming Ezio's ear.

"There's a difference?" Ezio turns to look at Yusuf in mock surprise. "My God."

"Even as old and experienced as you are, I see you still have much to learn." Yusuf's eyes search Ezio's face intently and his hand trails slowly from the elder's belt towards his face.

"Perhaps you could teach me," Ezio grins wickedly, as Yusuf's fingertips brush his greying beard, slowly running over his rough skin, then up into surprisingly soft hair.

"Perhaps I could," Yusuf grins, just as wickedly in return, and closes the gap between their mouths with a kiss.


End file.
